Twins Have the same Thoughts
by Kirapika Hime
Summary: Fine and Rein Vs Evil Fine and Rein A.K.A Enif and Neir, who will win...?
1. Danger!

**Hi :D This is my first story so I hope you enjoy this. .****  
**

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**_

* * *

Fine and Rein are identical but they have really different personalities,  
Fine is a girl with a big appetite and she is really good at making friends,  
Rein is a really brave girl that likes beautiful dresses and romance.

One sunny day Fine and Rein went out to play with all the princes and princesses of the Mysterious star.  
but as always Fine is chatting with all the princes and princesses while rein is playing on the swings alone,  
Fine noticed that when Rein is all alone she still has a smile on her face that looks like she is having fun but Fine wondered if Rein is actually really lonely inside.

**Fine's POV**

I was looking at Rein when suddenly Altessa asked me what's wrong  
I told her "Nothing," but she didn't believed me so i just randomly told her an excused I thought on a spot.  
I never thought she would fall for it but she did...

**Rein's POV**

I saw Fine chatting with the others so I thought that I shouldn't disturb so I played on the swings,  
while I looked down at the floor I saw a picture that the childrens drew with chalk and it is a picture of Poomo with uneven eyes, weird head shape and ears that is bigger than the head. I fell on the floor from laughing and when Kyu Kyu and Poomo came to see what I was laughing at, Poomo was shocked and Kyu Kyu was laughing with me.  
-End of Reins POV-

At night time while Rein was reading a magazine and Fine was stuffing herself with some food before brushing her teeth, Bright and Shade broke in through the window asking if they can stay here but before they managed to explain, Fine and Rein were running around panicing, they already turned into chibis so Shade and Bright lift them up and sat them down onto their beds. After they calmed down Shade and Bright told them that they were in danger...

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**How was that ?****  
****If you liked it remember to Review =D**


	2. Double?

HI XD ~  
I am back with another chappie (^o^)  
Me:"Rein say the disclaimer" :)  
Rein:"What is a disclaimer?" (=_=)?  
Fine:"Something to tell people to get their hands off your food " ^_^  
Me: "Fine you got half of it correct but disclaimer is when you tell other people that you don't own something ok?" ;D  
Rein & Fine: "Kirapika Hime doesn't own anything" =D  
Me: "I thought i only asked Rein... Nevermind let's get on with the story"^.

* * *

Recap~

At night time while Rein was reading a magazine and Fine was stuffing herself with some food before brushing her teeth, Bright and Shade broke in through the window asking if they can stay here but before they managed to explain, Fine and Rein were running around panicking, they already turned into chibis so Shade and Bright lift them up and sat them down onto their beds. After they calmed down Shade and Bright told them that they were in danger...  
~End of recap~

"What should we do," said Fine with a worried face. Rein did not want to see Fine's worried face so she comforted her " It'll be okay Fine, if we're together then we'll definitely be fine " Rein's kind smile calmed down Fine and after a while Pyu Pyu and Kyu Kyu woke up because they heard Bright and Shade's voice. After a while Elsa and Truth ran in Fine and Rein's room because of the sounds of the window smashing, Fine and Rein heard the King and Queen's footsteps so they quickly hid Shade and Bright under their beds and continued what they were doing before Elsa and Truth came in. Elsa asked if they're okay and they replied yes but she started walking into their rooms and she stood beside the bed then she crouched down and said " Good evening prince Shade and Bright, let's stop playing hide and seek and come out ." The princes explained about why they were here then Truth and Elsa gave permission to the princes to stay at Sunny kingdom because it was already late so Fine and Rein went to bed before the princes.

The next day Fine and Rein were up early and they got changed then went down for breakfast, Camelot and Lulu was thinking about will it snow and when they look out the windows, it was snowing...  
Fine and Rein were thinking about who the opponent is, Fine was hungry so she was thinking of a food monster that attracts peoples by the smell but when you take a bite of it, your happiness gets sucked in and Rein wanted to wear all the pretty dresses so she was thinking of a dress monster that attract people by its prettiness and when you wear it, your happiness get sucked in to make the dress prettier. As Shade and Bright came out for breakfast, Fine and Rein ran to them and asked them how do the opponent look like?, what is it's power?, what colour is it?, is it greedy? And is it powerful?  
Shade and Bright were not sure which one should they answer first so they just pretended that they didn't hear it.

Fine and Rein wanted to play in the snow so they asked Queen Elsa and King Truth if they would play with them in the snow they agreed but Bright and Shade decided to stay inside. Fine and Rein putted on some warm clothes then Elsa and Truth wore a cloak, as soon as they went into the garden they were playing snow fights and building snow-Fine and snow-Rein then Fine made a cake out of snow and Rein decorated it. After a while Truth, Elsa, Fine and rein made a snow angel then they went back in for some hot chocolate and cookies. Shade was in the library and Bright was in the tallest place in the castle sightseeing but suddenly Bright saw Fine and Rein dressed in a weird dark way when suddenly another Fine and Rein entered the room and they were dressed in their normal clothes...

* * *

How was that ?  
I know that my chapters are short TT_TT  
Sorry about that ...  
anyway see you soon ^_^  
Bye and remember to review~


	3. Chill down their spines

**Me: Hi ~  
****Fine : It's been a long time since you last updated.  
Rein : Fine is right, update more X(  
Me : Fine... Anyway Lets get started. Fine and Rein we're going to do what we've been practicing.  
Fine and Rein stands in a line with cheerleader clothes.  
Fine & Rein : KiraPika Hime doesn't own anything . ^_^  
****Me: The style of this story might change in the middle because my sister took over**

* * *

_Recap ~_

_Bright saw Fine and Rein dressed in a weird dark way when suddenly another Fine and Rein entered the room and they were dressed in their normal clothes..._

_End of Recap~_

Bright rubbed his eyes and look out of the window again but the other strange Fine and Rein Disappeared so Bright thought that it was his imagination and while he was drinking the hot cocoa (that Fine and Rein came to give him.) the dark Fine and Rein came out of their hiding place since they realised that Bright saw them.

Fine and Rein felt a chill down their spines.

"Rein, I feel like something is wrong..."

"Me too..."

"Maybe it's just the snow" said Fine, trying to laugh it off.

"Maybe it is, haha" replied Rein, doing the same.

They felt the chill again and Fine started shaking, then they suddenly started dancing the 'I hate it' dance and danced their ways out of the room.

Bright sweatdropped while smiling but his smile immediately turned into a frown when he noticed some people standing at the door, he took out his sword and raised the sharp end towards the door, " Who are you" he shouted "Show yourself"

Two people stepped out of the shadows

* * *

Me: I'll leave it there, I don't want to change my sister's story too much ;3 -Cue Troll Face-

Please review!


	4. Enif and Neir ?

**Hey everyone~!**

**I'm back :D**

**To say sorry I'll be writing two chappies**

**I'll try to make them longer...**

**I do not own anything ;D**

**Good my sister is not around anymore xD**

**(Sorry for the terrible chapter last time because of my sister taking over)**

* * *

Flashback:

_Bright sweatdropped while smiling but his smile immediately turned into a frown when he noticed some people standing at the door, he took out his sword and raised the sharp end towards the door, " Who are you" he shouted "Show yourself"_

_Two people stepped out of the shadows..._

Flashback Ends~ **( That was fast..)**

"As expected from the prince of the Jewellery kingdom," Said one of the mysterious people

"He can even see us when we were hiding," Said the other.

When they stepped out of the shadow Bright couldn't believe his eyes.

He saw Fine and Rein dressed in dark colours and smirking evilly.

"Fine.. Why are you dressed like that?"

"My name is not Fine, I am Enif," replied the girl.

"And mine is Nier," Said the other girl.

Enif was dressed in a blood red dress and shoe with black gloves and flat shoes.

Nier was dressed in a really dark blue dress and shoes with black gloves and flats shoes.

"What should we do about him now that he has seen us? we were meant to complete our mission without being seen by others" Said Nier.

"We should turn him into stone or make him turn into a frog, " Answered Enif evilly.

When they were about to transform, Fine and Rein dashed in with Shade (who was forced to...) holding a delicious cake.

Fine and Rein saw Enif and Neir...

There was silence for a few moments.

"Who are you? AH you came to have a tea party together right?" Fine and Rein said simultaneously.

"Now, Make yourself at home, " Said Rein forcing them to sit down.

"We have plenty cakes to eat, " Said Fine with the 'can't wait to have a piece of cake look'.

"I'll go get the tea, " Said Rein running to the kitchen without looking back.

After a few seconds, Rein was back with a few teapots full of tea.

"**Itadakimasu**, " said everyone except for Enif and Neir.

"Oh yea, I haven't ask your names yet" Said Fine with three pieces of cake in her mouth.

"My name is Enif and she is Neir," Said Enif who had forgotten all about her mission.

"Enif what about our mission?" Whispered Neir secretly to Enif.

Enif finally remembers and she jumped out of the castle with Neir.

Fine and Rein ranned to the window and saw then transforming.

"A helper from the Evil Devil, Nightmare Enif,"Said Enif.

"A helper from the Grudge Devil, Evil Nier ," Said Nier.

"Together we are the Dark Devils ," Nier and Enif spoke evilly...

* * *

**Sorry for the lame names...**

**Itadakimasu = Lets eat.**

**Okay, on to the next chapter!**


	5. Pure Angels?

**As Promised...**

**Here is the next chappie...**

**Chapter 4 was long...**

**Well somehow in my way.**

**Oh wells...**

**Wait why is there so many ' ... '?**

**WARNING : I MIGHT FALL ASLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CHAPTER!**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

_Flashback~_

Fine and Rein ran to the window and saw them transforming.

"A helper from the Evil Devil, Nightmare Enif,"Said Enif.

"A helper from the Grudge Devil, Evil Nier ," Said Nier.

"Together we are the Dark Devils ," Nier and Enif spoke evilly.

_End of Flashback~_

Enif was wearing a Maroon red short dress with matching knee high boots and gloves. She also has devil horns.

Nier's is similar except that her's is a very dark blue colour like nearly black.

"I sense very strong power from them, Poomo~" Said Poomo appearing out of nowhere.

Pyu Pyu and Kyu Kyu hid behind Poomo.

"Pyu Pyu, Kyu Kyu grant us power," Fine and Rein said bravely.

So they transformed .

"Lalalia"

"Falalia"

"Haha that tickles," Said Nier with a smirk.

"What!, they can surpass Universal Princess's power, Poomo~" Poomo said with a really shocked face.

"I never thought the power of the Universal Princess is so weak," Said Enif yawning.

"Fine, What should we do?"

"I guess we'll have to think of something"

Fine and Rein were thinking too hard so their heads started to hurt and they started to do the 'I hate it ' dance.

"Fine-sama, Rein-sama you need help from God, Poomo~"said Poomo.

"God?... Ah since they have the power of the devil, we'll need to ask God for help." Said Rein.

"When it comes to God, it is definitely prayers." Said Fine who finally gets what they were saying.

* * *

**I took over! Hi! The author (aka my sister) went to get her dinner**

* * *

"Kami-sama, Kami-sama," They danced, Poomo sweatdropped

"I don't think that's going to work, Poomo~" he told them

Suddenly light enveloped the three of them

"POOMO~! It worked" Poomo shouted out in shock

"Fine, Rein" said a guy's voice from above them "I have heard your wishes, I shall grant you new power" he announced

Light once again enveloped the twins, their badges came off, staying in the air and the marble **[1] **flew out of their pockets

The two items combined, forming a pendant

The pendant was a heart with a circle inside it, the circle in Fine's is pink and Rein's is blue, the heart has wings attached to it

They reached out and when their hand closed on it, it started glowing.

There was a flash then Fine and Rein were transformed

Fine was wearing a baby pink off-shoulder sleeved gown decorated with laces and a white bow at the chest area and pink low heeled shoes, her hair was curled like the usual transformation style

Rein's was similar but it was baby blue and her hair was curled differently from Fine's .

They also have pure white fluffy wings on their backs and a glowing halo was hovering above their head.

* * *

**I regained control ^_^**

**Ok so where are we?**

* * *

Their pendants became accessories to hold their hair up and earrings.

After the transformation, the felt like they were overflowing with power.

They thought that the Dark Devil's speech was cool so they tried it too.

"A helper from the Forgiving God, Innocent Fine"

"A helper from the Kindness God, Angelic Rein"

"Together we are Pure Angels"

* * *

**[1] The sphere thingies their compact changed into in season 1**

**Sorry but my sister is more a fan of Fine's than Rein.**

**Phew~ Two chappies a day is very tiring.**


	6. Chapter 6

Fine: Kira-authour-san

Me: Just call me Kira

Fine: Okay ^_^

Me: So what is it?

Fine: ?

Me: The thing you were going to ask me!

Fine: Oh that thing, Icicle Princess asked Shouldn't we ask Princess Grace first?

Me: Wel-

**Take over! Hi! I'm her sister! I'll be answering the reviews!**

**EpicWolf2 : I don't really think she minds...**

Me: I _do_ mind .

**Shhh...**

**Icicle Princess: Hi! I like your name! Well, since their enemies are working for the devil, Rein and Fine should work for Kami-sama~ and since Princess Grace wasn't in the second season, -puts on glasses- I decided there will be a different person/thing that gives them magic powers for each season**

**Reviews answered...**

**Disclaimer**: **Neither my sister nor I own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime**

* * *

_Recap_

_"A helper from the Forgiving God, Innocent Fine"_

_"A helper from the Kindness God, Angelic Rein"_

_"Together we are Pure Angels"_

_Recap end_

"Pure Angel? That sound soo cool" Enif said sacarstically

-censored for spoilers-

End

* * *

Thanks for reading! (the preview)


	7. The real chapter 6

**Mou~ (=3=)**

**My sister keeps taking over .**

**I found out she wrote the chapter 6 xD**

**She won't be taking over again ( I hope...) =D**

**Sorry about that ;D**

**Anyway... Lets get on with the story!**

**I don't own anything** :)

* * *

_Recap~ (I changed it :D )_

_"A helper from the Forgiving God, Innocent Fine"_

_"A helper from the Kindness God, Angelic Rein"_

_"Together we are Pure Angels"_

_Recap End ~_

"Pure Angel? That sound soo cool, " Enif said sacarstically.

"Enif... are you serious?!" Said Neir with awkward face.

"Um... Yea?" Enif said with a face saying ' what? '

Neir Facepalmed herself and whispered to Enif " They are copying us."

"Oh... I knew that, " smirked Enif trying to keep her pride.

"I wonder what they are whispering about? " asked Fine while staring at them.

* * *

**TAKE OVER**

**Warning: Confusing Crap ahead**

**And for _epia asn - _****Rude. I tried my best**

* * *

Rein walked up to Enif and Neir, they didn't notice because they were talking

* * *

**I am back! ^_^**

* * *

Rein ran back and told Fine their conversation.

"Why don't we have some tea and cake while we are waiting for them to finish?" asked Fine with a growling stomach.

"Good idea, " answered Rein while running up to get the tea and cake.

After a few seconds Rein came back with tray full of cake and a huge cloth.

"We can use this to sit on the floor," said Rein.

After Rein and Fine organised the things, they started to eat and drink.

"I think the tea has cooled down too much now, " Fine said disappointed.

"It still taste nice though, " said Rein.

"It taste better with cake when it is cold," replied Fine.

After a few minutes, they finally finished.

"Lets begin this battle again shall we?" Enif said cooly.

"Wait, Wait..." said Fine chucking the last piece of cake into her mouth.

"Fine, if you do that then you will choke, " Rein commented.

After Rein's comment, Fine chokes...

* * *

**I better get on with the manga I am drawing for my sister so I finished this chapter as quick as I can.**

**Everyone, Have a Happy Christmas~**

**I will be back after the holidays. ^_^**

**I have a very stupid question to ask : What is the capital of Europe? I saw this in the anime : Baka to test Shoukanjuu :D**


End file.
